


kiss and tell

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: I have Never series [2]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place three days after I have never, with Alex, Annie and Maya telling about with they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss and tell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars BBC and Kudos dose and I don’t own harry potter J.K Rowling dose. Gene/Alex, Sam/Annie and Ray/Maya with Chris/Shaz being talk about.

Kiss and tell  
This takes place three days after I have never, with Alex, Annie and Maya telling about with they did. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars BBC and Kudos dose and I don’t own harry potter J.K Rowling dose. Gene/Alex, Sam/Annie and Ray/Maya with Chris/Shaz being talk about. This was beta by emmylou1983 thanks again.  
On Monday morning if one was to look into the CID kitchen you would see DI Alex Hunt, DC Annie Tyler and DS Maya Roy sitting at the table in very deep conversation.  
“You are bad girl Maya, you and Ray had sex in the back seat of the car.” said Alex.  
“Damn right we did in fact just thinking about it now, is turning me on that I might have to go and get him so we can shag.” Stated Maya with a smile,  
“Well me and Sam went home and we watch one of his porn movies and I have to say it was very sexy to watch it with him.” Said Annie with a blush,  
“me and Gene were so turned on with the fact of shagging on the kitchen table, that as soon as we were in the front door we tore each others clothes off and fucked right there on the table, and I can you tell that just looking at our table over the last two days has me wanting Gene to take me on it again.”  
All three women laugh at what they just told unaware, that the said men of whom that were talking about had heard everything. Gene, Sam and Ray had just come back into the CID and heard them talking about what had happen on Friday night after all of them had left Luigis. 

“How much longer should we let them keep it up Gene?” asked Sam?  
“Now is a good time to let them know we are here” stated Gene.  
“You three might want to stop your little dirty talk now” said Gene as he, Sam and Ray walked into the kitchen area.  
“How much of that did you guys hear?” asked Alex as she, Annie and Maya blush a deep Red that matched the Quattro.  
“All of it bolly and I must say you are all really dirty women when you want to be” said Gene with a smile to let her know he was not mad at her.  
“The same goes for you Annie” said Sam, “and you to Maya” said Ray.  
“Hey where are Chris and Shaz” asked Maya,  
“oh they are taking the day off something about the Harry Potter books and a hot little game Shaz made up” Said Annie.  
“Well then we are definitely going to have to have this little conversation again with Shaz and Chris fun time add to the mix” Said Alex.  
“Just as long as you four don’t do it here we don’t need that twat Keats listening in on it, it is a wonder he was not listening to you three talking earlier” said Gene. Just as Gene said that they heard a cough coming from the big cupboard Sam went over and open it to reveal Keats with his pants down around ankles.  
“You little sod” yelled the girls. Just before Alex and the Girls came in, Keats had come into the CID and hid in the cupboard in the kitchen to see if he could hear or get anything on Gene.  
“You do know that we are going to kick your arse for this” said Gene as he, Sam and Ray walked up to Keats.  
“If you do I will get you three arrested for assault”, said Keats with a sick little smile.  
“And the three of us can get you for indecent exposure” said Alex.  
“And we can back our men up by saying that they were protecting us for you” said Maya.  
“You wouldn’t dare” said Keats,  
“Try us you sod” said Annie. Well you heard the ladies Keats it’s your arse that is going to be kicked said Gene.  
“I’m one who does not get enjoyment out of kicking someone’s arse by yours I am going to enjoy kicking” Said Sam.  
“Let’s go pencil-neck” said Ray as the three of them took Keats out of the cupboard and out of the CID and down to the men’s room. Alex, Annie and Maya stood outside of the door and laugh as they heard Keats scream in pain and the sounds of their men beating him up.  
The end  
Note I just had to have Keats get his arse kick because of all the mean things he is trying to do to Gene and Alex in this series on Ashes to Ashes.


End file.
